


【siku x kikuo】成年儿童

by TheanineHY



Category: kikuo, siku
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheanineHY/pseuds/TheanineHY
Summary: kikuo收到了珍贵的礼物。





	【siku x kikuo】成年儿童

**Author's Note:**

> ●设定sk同居，是合作伙伴+恋人关系。  
> ●设定siku年龄稍长于kikuo。非血缘关系姐弟。  
> ●二人心智成熟，但在恋爱中会撒娇。

说来又是一年六一儿童节。这天恰好是周末，于是两人在附近一家餐厅吃晚饭。

 

“所以，姐姐，我的礼物呢？”

siku低头吸了一口橙汁，然后说：“回家你就知道了。”

 

 

“礼物，礼物，礼物！”两人刚进家门，kikuo便一声接一声地催着siku。

“别急，别急呀。因为这次的礼物很珍贵，所以我们要有一些准备活动……来，到这边来。”

二人走进卧室。kikuo顺着siku的指引乖巧地坐在床上。siku摘掉他的眼镜并拿走，又  
不知道从哪里拿出眼罩为他戴上。最后，用粉蓝色的丝带把他的双手捆在背后，并打了一个死结。

“抱歉你需要等待一下，我去拿礼物。别担心，一会儿就回来。”

“kikuo小朋友要乖乖等着，不乖的话，礼物的魔法会消失喔。”声音渐渐远了。

kikuo终于知道了什么叫度秒如年。

 

 

……

她来了！

“姐姐？……怎么这么久啊……”

“我不是你姐姐。我是一个……有很多动物朋友的精灵。”

kikuo愣了一秒，旋即露出笑容：“精灵精灵，能不能把我解开呀？”

“抱歉不行哦，因为——你已经成年了啦……”

见kikuo的笑容僵在了脸上，“精灵”忙补充道：“我是专门为成年儿童庆祝儿童节的精灵喔。有不少成年的孩子闹着让我给他们过六一呢……”

“不过，成年儿童过六一需要遵守一项规则。”

“必须蒙上眼睛，双手被丝带束缚住。”

“不然的话，魔法会瞬间消失……”

“kikuo小朋友，你同意吗？”

“同意。”回答是毫不犹豫的。

“好的，那么现在……”

“将送上给你的礼物。”

 

siku用指尖轻轻碰碰他的胸口，“这是准备式。接下来，会有很多小动物和你一起玩耍………”

先是亲亲他的脸颊，“这是小鸟在吻你的脸。”

用手指抚摸他的手背， “这是小猫尾巴在扫你的手。”

最后俯下身来，在他耳边轻语：“这是小兔在和你说悄～悄～话～”

siku故意把最后几个音拉得很长。

视觉被剥夺，触觉便格外敏感。kikuo从准备式开始就有种异样的感觉，而在这一系列操作之后，

他可耻地勃起了。

这一切可全被siku看在眼里。

“呼——听别的精灵说过，人类总是无法自如地控制身体呢…………不过，我可是第一次见到人类这样的反应……哈哈。所以，我并不知道应该怎么做哦……”

siku用上扬的语气慢慢说完，突然伸手捏了捏凸起的那个地方。

“……唔！”kikuo一惊。

“啊，抱歉——不喜欢这样吗？那我换一种好了。”

这回变成揉了。siku的手指绕着那里打着转儿，一下一下地撩拨着kikuo的身与心。

kikuo只感到有一团火从下面直接烧到喉咙。他像是干旱的大地，迫不及待要拥抱即将到来的甘霖，渴求着那粗暴的雨汇成温柔的水流，填满他内心的沟沟壑壑。

最后，siku轻轻解开了他的裤子。

“……姐姐……不要了……”kikuo用细不可闻的声音颤抖着求饶。

这时siku摘掉了他的眼罩。kikuo被这突如其来的光亮刺得睁不开眼睛。

“非常抱歉，精灵飞走了——魔法也消失了。”

“因为你呼唤的是姐姐，不是精灵……”

“不过没关系，接下来将由姐姐完成给你的礼物……。”

 

 

反应过来时，二人已经结合在一起。siku捧着他的脸颊，温柔地吻他的耳朵。与此同时，下面也在不停地动着……

kikuo庆幸此时自己没有戴眼镜，否则大概要羞耻而死了。

就在这时，siku不知道从哪里掏出kikuo的眼镜并为他戴上。kikuo这才看清siku穿的是一件白色的蕾丝吊带裙。在床头灯的照射下，siku美丽的肉体和衣物的影子相映成趣。

甚至连交合的地方都看得一清二楚。

意识到这一点的kikuo突然有种前所未有的羞耻感。他感到自己是案板上任人摆布的三文鱼，怎样处置全依siku的心意。

“丝带……手……嗯……帮我解开……姐姐……唔………”kikuo颤抖的声音带着哭腔。

siku微微笑，把那个死结轻松解开。kikuo重获自由的双手立即攀上了siku的身体，掐着她的腰把她紧紧环住。

“姐姐姐姐……慢一点……太快了……呼……”

“嗯？抱歉我没听清，再说一遍好吗？”siku一边说着，一边加快了身下的动作。

“哈啊……姐姐……太快了……太快了……不要了……”

 

有一团火烧起来了，从小腹直烧到胸口。交合的地方就像点火的活塞，不停地鼓动这团火。

与此同时，结合的满足感沿着脊柱快乐地攀升，混沌的大脑被染上了五彩的颜色，像是某种温泉一样涌着温暖柔和的水流。

 

“儿童节礼物……喜欢吗……？”siku脸上似有一层温柔的光芒。

“………喜欢……好喜欢……最喜欢……姐姐……了……哈啊………”

“……我也喜欢你。”siku低下头，激烈地吻他。

“……不行了………要死了………要死了………姐姐………啊————”

二人一起攀上了快乐的顶峰。口中再吐不出别的言语，只能重复着“最喜欢了”这样的话。脑子里像被塞满棉花糖一样甜腻腻又轻飘飘的，仿佛从来不存在痛苦悲伤之类的东西。

爱治愈了一切。

 

 

“……儿童节快乐。”siku吻吻他的额头，“晚安。”

然后关上台灯，也躺了下来。

不一会儿，一双手臂缠上她的腰，软软的声音贴着她的脊背：

“……要抱着姐姐睡～”


End file.
